


They are whole

by Childoficarus



Series: Ironwidow Family [5]
Category: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Dead Natasha Romanoff, Dead Peter Parker, Dead Tony Stark, F/M, Ghost Compound, I swear, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Peter Parker is Natasha Romanoff’s Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark’s Biological Child, Vision Is A Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childoficarus/pseuds/Childoficarus
Summary: “Are- are we ghost?” He asks, voice small.“Something of that sort. We aren’t alive anymore but I do not believe we are ghost”“Oh”





	They are whole

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST

Peter didn’t expect to wake up

He didn’t expect to wake up in his own home, in his own bed, with his posters and videos games and books scattered across his desk and floors because hey, he’s a teenager of course he’s a little messy. 

When he wakes up he can feel the ghost of large fingers wrapped around his throat, squeezing until he feels like his head is going-  _ is exploding  _ the snarl of  _ “Insect”  _ in his ear, the distant echoes of his father’s screams and the black edges swallowing his vision hole. 

He groans as he sits, feet being placed on the cold floor. His body aches as it moves but he forces himself to do so anyway, he knows it wasn’t a dream. A small part of his consciousness tells him so, he wanders around the compound looking for anyone wondering why it’s empty 

_ (You know why) _

Finally he makes his way to the living area after leaving the lab, his dad's car still there… or we’ll his car. The one they were gonna work on the weekend but then… that… happened. He spots red, and a familiar face.

“Vision…” he croaks, Said man turns to see him, a small smile playing at his lips.

“Hello Peter” he nods looking the boy over, Peter tries to push away the thoughts of Jarvis, his mind still unhappily supplies the fact he isn’t the A.I that was a large part of his childhood. Who soothed him when him mom and dad were away. 

“What… happened? Where are we? I mean, this place isn’t  _ the  _ compound, it’s different..” he trails off, eyes sweeping over every detail of the place, to the cracked glass that he had caused just a week ago deciding to test out his new webs  _ here  _ instead of the training room like a normal person.  A smile tugs at his lips at his moms reluctant chuckles and his dad exasperated smile.

Vision looks at him sympathetically, “it’s not the compound, more like… a ghost of it, if that makes sense.” Peter frowns. 

“Are- are we ghost?” He asks, voice small. 

“Something of that sort. We aren’t alive anymore but I do not believe we are ghost.” 

“Oh” his voice cracks. Vision tilts his head.

“Are you alright Peter?”

“I- no- yes? I dunno” he stutters taking a seat across from the red man, “I mean… I’m not happy about it. Besides, they’re gonna be so sad now… I’m sad now. I’m dead, my life is gone.”

“You were young yes” Vision nods. “And I’m sorry for that.”

“Thanks. Vis. I’m sorry about you too, I know you and Wanda were starting to… I know about it.” Peter says, Vision smiles. “She will be here soon, as will Mr and Mrs. Stark” 

Peter merely hums

 

Peter learns that time passes differently here, then it does on.. earth. 

Where it’s only been a week here at the ghost compound it’s been five years there at the actual… compound.

Peter only finds this out because he hears a breathless pain filled  _ “Peter”  _ and whirls to see his mother, older than she was before, more lines. A deep settled sadness in her eyes, red hair faded into blonde which he distantly wonder why and how. But he doesn’t get the chance to voice it because he’s been tackled to the floor with his mother sobbing and rocking him back and forth.

And emotions that he had built up during the time period he had been there had started to fall.

Ungodly Wails tear from his throat, his and his mother’s mix together, he opens his blurred eyes to see vision standing there before walking away, not wanting to intrude on the moment. 

They stay there for God knows how long, a mother holding her child and a child embracing his mother.

Peter holds her hands tight as she goes on to explain the events of the past five years, how she thought Tony was dead. Until a woman named Carol Danvers came and saved him from  _ Space  _ along with a blue skinned girl named Nebula. How her and Tony held each other as they wailed for the loss of him, how they bought that cottage he had begged for a few months back, one with the lake and tire swing, how she had threw herself off a cliff to get a stone. How everything he lead up to this very moment.

In return Peter tells her about his week in the ghost compound, about his talk with Vision and how he kept himself preoccupied, neither mentions how it’s a distraction of them talking about the fact they’re dead. 

Pete crawls into bed with her that night

She wraps a protective arm around him, both let out silent tear to drip.  

Peter wonders how May is doing, if she’s alive, if her husband Ben is alive. He misses walking her home from her shift at the hospital it was one of the many highlights of his patrols.

It’s a few days after Natasha’s arrival when they all feel a deep tug in their stomachs each looking from one to another before Vision calmly speaks up and says: “something major has happened with the living” 

A confused Pajama Clad Tony walks in, arms falling to his side as he spots Natasha and Peter. All soon hugging, crying, Tony taking his hands to cup his sons face, kissing his forehead, his checks, his hands. Doing the exact same with Natasha.

Hell he even does it to Vision who laughs and says he missed him too.

The compound starts to feel whole again

_(It won’t be, not for a while. Not until everyone is here. But for now it’s good enough)_

 

From where Thor stands amongst the friends and family of the Stark’s he smiles. 

“What are you smiling about?” Maria Hill asks.

“They are whole now” she arches a brow.

“Who?”

He looks up to the sky

His smile widens.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> WITH A HAPPY ENDING


End file.
